


Peter Parker Has a May

by AnAmberedBee_011



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a teenager, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmberedBee_011/pseuds/AnAmberedBee_011
Summary: Somewhere in becoming Spider-Man, Peter forgot who he was - and who he was has May Parker.Peter couldn't let Spider-Man be more important than May; because without May there wouldn't be a Spider-Man.So don't talk sh*t about his May.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Peter Parker Has a May

  
  
At first when he started swinging without any uniform at all – the media had thought there was a copycat.  
  
Another one!  
  
Two Spider-Men!?  
  
Was it something in the water?  
  
But it was still just him.  
  
For now at least.  
  
Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. (Or local neighborhood menace depending on your paper of choice.)  
  
But it was still just him, just with what he mentally dubbed his 'off-duty-duds.'  
  
He was just wearing multiple black compression leggings and long-sleeve shirts instead.   
  
It gets _really cold_ swinging.  
  
It wasn’t meant to be a ‘stealth’ outfit, or an intimidation one either (thanks DD, no really.)  
  
It was just for nights he didn’t particularly want to be Spider-Man.  
  
Nights he wanted to just swing around the city and exist in it.  
  
They caught on in a few weeks though.  
  
Buzzfeed started calling it his Emo-Outfit because he was more low-key when our in it.  
  
He would've said it was the _worst_ hot take so far, but leave it to Stark to just have to be #1 again.  
  
And so Tony calls him one night to ask him if he’s got a bite-buddy.  
  
Peter hung up on him, and went back to studying.  
  
Stark called again and goes -  
  
‘Hey kid; if your hot aunt just doesn’t want to be domestic and sew for you anymore, you know I can always get you a suit,’  
  
and so Peter hangs up on him again.  
  
Then suits up and heads out to vandal-web the tower a bit.  
  
If Tony wants to act like a brat then so will Peter.  
  
Their relationship has, _advanced_ , that way over the past year or so.  
  
Mr. Stark really didn't like being turned down.  
  
But hey, that's not actually Peter B. Parker's problem now is it?  
  
Nah.  
  
Peter’s gotten over the betrayal he felt when May forbid him to take up that ‘internship’ again after Germany.  
  
At first all he could see was the loss of being around _the_ Tony Stark, those labs! Being a _real_ superhero!  
  
But it only took a few months to realize that anything he missed out on wasn’t worth leaving May alone for.  
  
May had demanded they go back to the Friday Night Family Date Nights they’d always had with Ben - and Peter, he hadn’t realized how much he’d really missed them.  
  
They’d been watching some bad horror movie on their neighbor’s Netflix account when May had turned to him, and thanked him.  
  
Thanked _him_.  
  
For not leaving her behind yet.  
  
That she knew he was going to finish growing up and move on from her, but that she was grateful he would postpone it a couple more years for her until he went away for school.  
  
And Peter, he was gutted.  
  
He could _feel_ his stomach ripping itself through his spine and bleeding into his lungs.  
  
May had sat there with tears in her eyes, and been making peace with the idea that Peter was going to leave her behind and forget about her.  
  
He had done that to her.  
  
He’d gotten so caught up in wanting to be important, in being _more,_ that he’d let the only family he had left think he didn’t always want to be with her. That he didn’t love her enough to _want_ to spend time with her. That it was a _favor.  
  
_He’d felt like such a piece of shit that night that he’d had to go out and bridge-sit to get cold enough to feel something again.  
  
The person who’d never once told him his parents weren’t coming back for him.  
  
The woman who had changed her entire life to make him feel as loved and important as possible.  
  
The _mother_ who’d taken him to any museum he wanted on every holiday for as long as he could remember – he’d been treating her like scenery in his _tragic superhero backstory_ instead of loving her.  
  
He'd almost managed to out fuck-up himself.  
  
Wade had told him to count himself lucky he hadn’t had to figure this out because she’d died. He said that’s usually what happened to people in ‘their lines of work.’ He just said to make the Early Years part of his Wikipedia better while he still could. That he’d taken away May’s autonomy by shutting her out. That from personal experience, that it wouldn’t end well and to fucking fix it while he still could.  
  
He hadn’t shared more than that, but Peter couldn’t always handle when Wade got uh, _intense,_ so he just sat there.  
  
Peter had sat with himself there for a bit.  
  
Then he’d gotten a bit ADHD and needed to swing off to his spot on top of the Manhattan Bridge where the wind was great enough that he barely had normal hearing – and sit with himself some more.  
  
Ben had died, and he was not acting with Great Responsibility.  
  
He’d gone off to Germany just because Iron Man told him to, and lied to the one person left in his life about it for months.  
  
It’d taken one of his bad nights where he’d had to lay on a roof top for a few hours to let a stab wound heal enough to be able to swing home before he’d even broken down and told her about Spider-Man.  
  
About getting bit.  
  
About Ben’s death being his fault, and about what his internship was really preparing him for. How he couldn't let what happened to Ben happen to someone else because he had a negative karmic balance he could never wipe out.  
  
She’d broken several things in the kitchen after she’s stitched his side up that night. He’d never seen her so angry before.  
  
He truly hadn’t realized how much it hurt keeping everything inside until he’d seen her crying as she ripped through their mail looking for _something_ that had the Stark name on it.  
  
He hadn’t been sparing her any pain or risk by not telling her; he was just sparing himself the responsibility of caring about her feelings and her worries. That he wanted to to what he wanted when he wanted, because being _Spider-Man_ gave him that right. When all it really did was make him feel even more alone and stressed out. Make him terrified of her finding out, instead of being able to prepare and be proactive for her own safety.  
  
He knew he hadn’t felt worse since he’d had to watch Ben die.  
  
So he decided to _be better._  
  
He told May every night he went out, and when he came back. He tried to limit himself to four nights a week, but Spider-Man was part of who he was now – and May was coming to terms with that part of everything as well.  
  
He never missed a Friday Night unless it was busting a human trafficking ring important.  
  
He followed May’s absolutely not on Sunday rule unless it really was absolutely unavoidable.  
  
She’d been horrified at how much he’d pushed school into the not-important part of his mind.  
  
He’d _loved_ school.  
  
There was a reason he’d applied to Midtown, and joined after school science clubs, and had stayed for hours in the library reading all the new journals and publishing.  
  
He’d loved that, and that part of him wasn’t less important than the part of him that could kick a rapist across four lanes of traffic.  
  
May was helping him find himself again, in a way he hadn't realized he’d been losing since he’d stopped actually talking to her.  
  
He was a chronic **‘** hot mess’ according to MJ, but he never missed his morning alarms now.  
  
He physically crawled his way out of bed because he was going to make May’s coffee and toast if it killed him.  
  
He would forever look like a crumpled half-dead mess when he got to school – but he was going to make her laugh at least once before he left for it.  
  
He’d gone around to all his neighbors for easy, _easy_ , recipes for the two of them to make together on Friday nights - so that she wouldn't be cooking alone every night in the kitchen she and Ben had raised him in.  
  
He’d taken the giant mug of humble Wade had forced him to drink, and he went back for more.  
  
Spider-Man wasn’t allowed to be more important than May, _because without May there wouldn't be a_ _Spider-Man.  
  
_There might not even be a Peter Parker.  
  
So he’d given back the suit (okay realistically he'd dropped it off in a re-taped Amazon box at the front desk at Stark Tower and ran, but telling Tony Stark no was hard,) and he and May had sewn him a bunch of suits those next few weeks together.  
  
She’d then made him sit in on a work/life balance seminar for nursing students at Metro Gen before he was allowed to wear _any_ of them.  
  
He couldn’t say he'd really absorbed what she wanted him to, but he now had three (3!) very nice ladies who didn’t mind sewing Spider-Man up a little bit or injecting him with things in the dead-ass of night.  
  
Rishi could be bought off with promises of Starbucks's lemon-loaves, Lizzie-Beth just wanted him to sign every birthday card for her very large extended family, and Margot (who changed her name every few months seemingly randomly) just said she was stashing favors and would come up with something really good one day.  
  
He was entirely sure they’d figured out that the May’s nephew Peter was Spider-Man - but they never even hinted at knowing it when he’d crawl through a window to see them in the less-used parts of the long-term wings.  
  
It was all amazing.  
  
He hadn’t even realized how amazing May on her own really was.  
  
He hadn’t realized how much he’d _missed her too._  
  
She was his other best friend besides Ned.  
  
She’d stayed up and watched all of his favorite movies with him for a month when Harry had gone to boarding school.  
  
She’d told him when she couldn’t handle things and that she needed quiet time until Ben came home because she loved him too much to yell at him, and she was in a yelling mood.  
  
She’d even cut his lunch sandwiches into cat heads for a year in middle school because he was sad they couldn’t have pets in their apartment.  
  
So if Tony Stark thought he was allowed to be a dick about May, Peter was gonna web a dick to the side of his tower.  
  
May would laugh at the picture he took of it before scolding him anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just a quick little ficlet snapshot of how Spider-Man could've developed (would be developing) in a slightly different way. 
> 
> It's a mish-mashing of different Spider-Man beginnings but I don't think anything in it would be too confusing not to just go along with.


End file.
